


Hot Venom

by Allyouladiespopyopussylikedis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyouladiespopyopussylikedis/pseuds/Allyouladiespopyopussylikedis
Summary: Bree Johannsen returns to Hogwarts one year after graduation to be Severus Snape's assistant. He does not particularity want her there, but he tolerates her presence. They find that they have more in common than they originally believed and grow closer the longer they work together. Set in between the first wizarding war and Harry's arrival.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello let me start this off by saying this story is similar to another story that I am currently writing (which you can check out by clicking my profile) but there are major differences between to the two. Title is inspired by the song Hot Venom by Miniature Tigers.

_right now i know that i'm not really worth it_

_if you give me time, i could work on it_

_give me some time while i work on it_

**star shopping - lil peep**

* * *

Bree stepped down the large stone steps that led to the dungeons of Hogwarts, keeping her head glued to the ground to make sure she did not misstep and fall. She held a large suitcase which was being drug behind her with a **_thunk_** as it hit each step. With a final thud echoing in the lonely hallway Bree finally looked up from the ground. As a student she hated the dungeons it was far too cold and dark for her liking and being a Ravenclaw she hardly frequented the lowermost floor of the castle. She would have to get used to it though as that was where the potions classroom was located, and thus her new room was too.

Potions happened to be her favorite class (she was the best in her year) but she most of her free-time reading potion books instead of practicing preparing the potions themselves. Snape hardly ever let anyone use his class outside of allotted class time and Bree never wanted to bother him by asking. She had great respect for the man, but that did not make him any less intimidating. Even the fact that he never picked on her did not made her fear him less than any other student would. He liked her work ethic and drive for knowledge throwing a few compliments her way throughout the years; eight in total, not that Bree would admit to counting them. After turning a few corners she stopped in front of the door she recognized as the potions classroom. Albus Dumbledore directed her to ask Snape to lead her to where she would be staying for the year. She dropped her luggage to the ground and hit her fist against the large door three times. It was quiet for a moment before the door swung open and Severus Snape was standing in the archway.

"Miss Johansen." he greeted her and pushed past her body to gain access to the hallway. He did not give her time to respond before he started walking "Follow me." he ordered over his shoulder, robes silently flowing behind him. "Yes professor." Bree scurried to catch up to him in hopes to not lose him once he rounded the nearest corner. He must have noticed that she was struggling to keep pace with him and casted a levitating charm on her suitcase, allowing her to walk faster. The rest of the walk was without conversation.

He stopped in front of a large painting of an elderly couple sitting by a large green stone fireplace, the woman was knitting and the man was reading. "Albus set the password to _caramel swirls_ but feel free to change it. The painting opened and Bree threw a brief "thank you" more directed towards the inhabitants of the artwork than to Snape. Her room looked similar to the dorms students slept in, but instead of multiple beds there was only one larger one, a small sitting area, and a kitchen. "Restroom is through there." he pointed at a small door off the side of the room. Bree's trunk fell onto the edge of her bed as Severus stopped using the charm. "Meet me in my office in an hour to discuss your role as my assistant this year." and without a formal 'goodbye' he was out of her room.

Bree took a step further into her room and sighed. She thought to herself _I could go this whole year without having one full conversation with that man._ With the flick of her wand the latches on her luggage flipped open and all of her items returned to their full size and she directed them to where she wanted to place them. That took less than ten minutes and Bree had time to kill. It was tempting for Bree to just sit in silence worrying to herself over the meeting with her ex-professor now-boss, but she decided to read until it was time to go. The book she grabbed was a muggle one her dad had gifted to her; it was a fiction book about a crime duo and their adventures from the law. It was not something she would have usually read, but she enjoyed it and was glad her dad had given it to her. After reading for a little over a half an hour Bree decided to get ready to go. She went into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her reddish brown hair fell mid shoulder blade she decided to pull the top half of it into a bun and leave the rest to fall naturally. She put a bit of concealer under her eyes that ended up covering a few of her freckles in the process. After a touch of mascara on her golden-brown eyes she decided she looked presentable. She kept the jeans she had been wearing on, but changed her tee-shirt to a blouse and popped on a pair of black canvas shoes. Climbing out of the portrait she decided to change her password. "Hello." she greeted the couple, though the husband appeared to be asleep. "Hello darling, what can I do for you?" the woman looked up from the sweater she was currently knitting. "Please call me Bree. I would like to change the password to my rooms to _Bloodroot_ please." she informed the woman. "No problem darling. I am Agatha and this is my husband Richard. Richard!" she reached over and smacked her husband upside the head to wake him. "What?" he awoke from his nap with a start and rubbed the back of his head. "Say hello to Bree." Agatha pointed at Bree, who was awkwardly waiting for her chance to leave. "Hello." he mutter and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

After her conversation with Agatha and Richard, Bree knew that she did not have much time to get to Severus' office so she ran. Her effort was futile though as she raised her hand to knock on his door it opened on it's own. "If you are serious about becoming a potions master you must be on time." he scolded her and turned into his classroom. "I am sorry professor it's just that Agatha got into an argument with Richard and-" she was cut off by him asking "Who?" "The couple in the portrait sir." she knew her answer must have sounded dumb and his reaction confirmed this. He scoffed at her remarks "You are letting a 500 year old couple's problems stop you from getting to your first meeting on time?"

"It does sound silly now that you say it." a blush crept up her neck and she rubbed a hand over her face. "Quite." he opened a door on the side of his classroom and motioned for Bree to follow him. "My office is in here." he told her. His office was smaller than she thought it would be, or at least it seemed small when the two of them were in it. Maybe it was because he had to place another desk in the room for Bree (though hers was much smaller than his large dark wood desk). "This is yours." he pointed to the small desk that was pressed between an arm chair and the wall. "This is mine. Do not go through my items without permission. The first month or so you will simply be observing my class and helping students with their assignments. You will also assist me in grading their work. One I find you fit enough you can begin to help me plan lessons and maybe even teach a few on your own. Three times a week we will meet after dinner for private instruction, as you know potions is much more complex than we have time to teach here at Hogwarts so you will need to further your learning and seeing as I am the only one capable of doing so I will teach you. Here is a schedule I have drawn up for you and please do not be late again." he sat down at his desk and began to read a book.

Bree stood still for a moment unsure of what to do. He hadn't said 'goodbye' once again and it was starting to get on her nerves. "Well then goodbye to you too professor, I will see you at dinner then." she opened the door to leave through his classroom. "Yes." was all she heard as she shut the door and made her way back to her room.

\---

Bree entered the Great Hall and saw the room that was normally lined with tables had just one table in the middle of the room. All of her old professors sat there preparing to eat. Minerva McGonagall waved her over "Bree dear we were just talking about you." she scooted closer to Professor Sprout to make room for her former student. "Oh? Good things I hope." Bree quipped. "Oh course dear, Pomona was just saying how we all knew you would make a great teacher and how happy we are that you chose to further your education here." her comments made Bree blush slightly but they also made her feel proud. She thrived on recognition for her hard work, it made her feel like all the stress was worth it.

Fillius Flitwick walked into the hall and sat opposite of McGonagall "Decided to come back I see." the head of her house joked. "Yes professor." she smiled at him as she picked up her fork. He waved his hand dismissively at her "Call me Fillius please, I am no longer your professor." It was a weird feeling to be back at Hogwarts not as a student, but also not as a professor. She technically still was Snape's student but not to the other professors. Speaking of the man he seemed to appear out of nowhere next to Bree. Flitwick had taken the second to the last seat so Snape huffed and sat down next to him (across from Bree). "Good afternoon professor." she greeted him. He offered a brief "Hello." at her but instantly began to pick at the food that appeared on his plate. McGonagall also greeted her colleague who he also seemed to ignore.

The chatter in the room was silenced by Dumbledore standing up from his seat and turning to address the group "Hello everyone I hope you all had a good summer holiday and are ready for the new school year. As you all have seen we have a new old face his." his joke earned him a few laughs. "Bree I wish you luck with your duties this year." a small round of applause was thrown her way. "Now let's celebrate." with the wave of his hand various types of alcohol appeared on the table: wine, firewhiskey, and as enough lager to knock Hagrid out cold. Minerva gave a "Whoo!" and poured herself a full glass of whiskey. Bree was not much of a drinker, but did not want to seem like a party pooper so she grabbed a glass of dark red wine. She began to savor the bitter liquid when a glass of golden drink was pushed towards her. "Come on celebrate." McGonagall chuckled at the young girl and handed another glass to Snape. Bree tentatively picked up the glass as Minerva spoke "To Bree Johansen a great student and to a wonderful school year."

"Cheers." called out various voices around her. She looked down the table and raised her glass to take a drink when her vision landed on Severus. He raised an eyebrow and slightly raised his glass in her direction; she returned the gesture and clicked her glass against his, and took a long swig.

By the time the meal was over Bree felt a little more than tipsy. She could still walk and hold a conversation, but everything felt slightly fuzzy and warm. "Johansen." Snape looked at her over his glass "Don't overdo it, we have work to do tomorrow. I expect you to be in my classroom at eight o'clock sharp." McGonagall let out a sharp laugh "Working her hard already Severus?" He raised his glass and clicked it against his older coworker's. Bree stood and felt woozy "Well I guess I should be off to bed." she informed the occupants of the table. As she went to move she tripped but caught herself. "Oi Severus make sure she gets back to her room alright." a half drunk Hagrid showed his concern for the young girl. "Fine. Good night everyone." he walked straight past Bree and into the entrance hall. She followed behind him as he escorted her to her rooms.

Once they were at the painting that lead to her rooms they stopped. "Oh hello Bree." Agatha smiled at her, the sweater she was knitting was practically done now. "Hello Agatha, Richard. This is Severus Snape." she gestured towards the tall man next to her. "Bringing a man home on your first night here?" Richard asked, looking concerned. Snape rolled his eyes at his comment and said to Bree "I trust you can make it into your room without my assistance Miss Johansen." Bree shook her head and said "Bloodroot and the painting swung open and she climbed through. Before the painting shut she poked her head out and called to the man who was half way down the hall already "Goodnight professor."


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape and Bree prepare for students and have their first private lesson.

_i think about you all the time_

_i've waited for you all my life_

_i need you right here by my side_

**empty - kevin abstract**

* * *

Bree woke up at a quarter past seven, giving her enough time to shower and dress. She knew better than to be late two days in a row. Stepping out of the shower she threw a quick drying charm over herself and slipped on a fluffy bathrobe. After she got back from the celebrations last night she had enough mind to pick out an outfit to wear the next morning. It consisted of a black and blue stripped shirt and a black pleated skirt. She was dressed quickly and pulled her hair into a neat and simple up-do then put on her usual amount of makeup. Giving herself a once over in the mirror she decided she looked presentable and slipped on her black canvas shoes and a light windbreaker. In a last minute decision she grabbed the book her father had given her and left for the potions classroom. 

The large door to the classroom was unlocked to Bree's surprise, she figured he would not have adjusted the wards for her yet. Entering the room she found that it was empty and decided to check the office. When she placed her hand on the doorknob it gave her a slight shock, she yelped and stepped back. He had not changed the wards for that door apparently. Shaking her hand she stepped backwards until the back of her thighs hit one of the students' desks, jumping up she sat on the hard worktop and opened her book. 

She read quietly until the office door swung open. "Good you are here on time today." she bit her lip at his remarks of her tardiness the previous day. "You didn't change the wards on the door to the office Professor." she jumped down from the hard desktop. "I'll do it when I trust you to be in there alone." he jeered her. "Right sir. What are we doing first today?" she changed the topic. He was now standing at his desk, finger running along a piece of parchment as he read. "Inventory. Follow me." she obliged and followed him into the storage room off the side of the class. Handing her a piece of paper he spoke "Mark off how much of each item there is." then he returned to his desk. 

_Easy enough_ Bree thought as she began to read the list. Newt Scales was the first item listed so she began to search for some. She had found two bottles on the third shelf and one more on the fourth. After writing down her findings she began to look for the next ingredient. She repeated the process over and over until she reached the very last item; Bicorn Horn, which she could not find for the life of her. Grabbing the ladder she climbed up and reexamined the top shelf to no avail, so she looked on the shelf below it, and then the one below that one. Until she was squatting on the floor, looking under the shelving unit. "Lumos" she spoke and pointed the end of her wand where she was looking. Nothing. She went to move back when her wand slipped from her hand and rolled under the shelf out of her reach.

What she did not realize was that from where Severus Snape was sat he could see up her skirt. He did not even notice himself until he heard his student swear to herself and leaned forward to exam what was wrong. His eyes widen when he saw her on all fours reaching under his shelves, white knickers on display. Unconsciously he place his hand on his face as he watched her struggle to reach what she was trying to. _Stop it_ his brain hissed at him and as much as he did not want to listen he stood and walked to stand next to his student. "What is the matter Johansen?"

She sat back on her knees and looked up at her professor, who seemed to be seven foot from this angle. "I was looking for the Bicorn Horn and my bloody wand rolled under here." He offered her a hand and helped her stand up. "Why were you looking for Bicorn Horn under there in the first place?" he questioned and summoned her wand into his hand. As he gave it back to her she spoke "Because I couldn't find it anywhere." They walked out of the small room together. "Must be out of it then." he commented.

"What is next on the schedule?" she asked and hopped back up on the desk where she had left her book. He looked at his watch "It is almost eleven-thirty, so you are free until after lunch then we will have your first lesson." he looked back up at her "Will you please get off the desk?" at his request she jumped down and apologized. "Will you be eating in the Great Hall sir?" she picked up her book and waited for his answer. "I suppose I am." he walked into the hallway and she followed. 

As they walked up the stairs from the dungeons Bree broke her silence "Do you have Danny?" her question caught him off guard as he was thinking of something else. "What?" he questioned her. "My brother Danny, I am not sure if he is taking potions this year. Do you know if you have him?" Severus thought about her question for a second before responding "Yes he was on the roster this year."

Danny was a sixth year Gryffindor. He was much more popular than his older sister being on the Quidditch team put him in the position to make many friends. Bree was not excited to be in the same classroom as him. She loved him, but she was the first to admit he was almost always up to something. 

"Yay" she said in a monotone voice, expressing her distain for the situation. "Not excited?" he looked over at her. "No not really." 

"Think of it this way, you can give him detention now." he smirked at her. "You'd let me give him a detention?" her eyes glimmered with hope. "It's a possibility." she laughed at his response. "Thank you professor."

\---

Bree ate relatively quickly, so she pulled out her book and waited for Severus to finish eating. "What are you reading dear?" McGonagall asked her former student. "Oh it is about a crime duo in America, my dad gave it to me. It's a muggle book." she handed the book to the Transfiguration professor. "Your father is a muggle right?"

"Yes he is."

Snape looked up from his plate "What does your father do?" he asked when he was finished chewing. "He is a school teacher. Muggle school obviously." she responded. "Following in his footsteps?" Minerva asked. "I mean not really, I just really like learning and with potions even the most advanced potioneers do not have full knowledge of the subject." Severus gave her a funny look at her comment and she rubbed her face "No I didn't mean it like that sir. I just mean it is such a complex subject and-" she huffed in frustration "Sorry."

"It's fine Johansen, but we should get going." he stood from his seat and she followed saying goodbye to McGonagall in the process. 

They entered the classroom and Snape led her into his office, he reminded her that during the academic year their lessons would after dinner, but since students hadn't arrived yet they would do them after lunch. He also told her that for verbal and written lessons they would meet in the office, and when she was needed to brew they would utilize the classroom. She set her book on the small desk that he had allotted her in the corner of the already small room and sat down. What she did not realize was that while she was setting up for class he had lowered the wards for her (he was not about to admit that he had previously forgotten and made up the excuse about trust). The lesson was just a review of what Bree had already known. Bree found that during one on one lessons he was kinder than he had been during her years as his student. 

"Thank you Professor." she said as she put her windbreaker back on. It was warm in his office and she had taken it off in the middle of their lesson. Without the fabric barrier Severus had a better view at the girl's body. He willed himself not to let his glances linger, but he had almost gotten caught staring once or twice. He never let himself think about his students this way, but now that she was back- _She is still your bloody student_ he scolded himself once more. As she left his office he could not help but let his gaze fall on her skirt, the same skirt that had been just short enough for him to see the outline of her through her panties. He rubbed a hand over his face and his other landed on his crotch as he heard her leave into the hallway.

He knew it was a bad idea, but he had things to do and a painfully hard erection would get in the way. _Fuck_ he thought to himself as he exposed himself. He took himself into his hand and aggressively began to move his hand up and down his length, the sooner it was over the better. _This cannot become a reoccurring experience._ He was angry with himself for his lack of self control. With his head leaning back against his chair and his left arm clutching the arm of the chair he began to imagine; imagine that he was not alone, that he was not the one touching himself. "Stop." he said outload and forced his eyes open, not noticing the book that sat on the desk in the corner. 

Bree was halfway back to her room when she realized she had forgotten her book, sighing she turned around. The classroom was quiet and she figured that Snape was either doing paperwork in his office or had left the area all together. She went to knock on the small door off of the side of the room when she noticed it was not fully shut. To her surprise the handle did not shock her when she touched it, that was when she heard it. She had accidently overheard her brother before and knew what that sound was. Curiosity overcame her and she peered through the tiny crack. She had to hold back a gasp as she saw the potions master fucking his own hand. Her first thought was not one of disgust though, it was _Snape is hung?_ It seemed like Bree had forgotten how to blink as she stared wide eyed at the man in front of her. He was sitting in his office chair with one elbow rested on the edge of his desk holding his head. Bree licked her lips as she stared directly at his cock.

Her cue to flee was when she heard him grunt "Fuck" and release all over his hand and part of his frock coat. As she silently left the classroom she heard Severus shout the same explicative and glass shattering. 

Snape picked up the broken pieces of his inkwell mentally berating himself for his actions. He now had a guilty conscience and a great black ink stain on his wall. _Why'd you have to throw the damned inkwell?_ he asked himself.


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bree tries to forget what she saw; Severus tries to forget what he did. Students arrive at Hogwarts.

_spend my time worrying of broken promises_

_focused on the smell of all the burnt out cigarettes_

_my thoughts play on repeat, only comfort that i keep_

_'cause in a moment i will be, something you will forget_

**_hopeless - khalid_ **

* * *

Severus had given Bree an hour break in between their private lessons and her needing to return to his classroom. She had planned on spending her free time reading her book, but that book still laid in Severus' office. She sat on the edge of her bed and thought about what she had seen not even ten minutes earlier. _He was just letting off steam,_ she tried to reason, _it had nothing to do with you._ Her logic did little to quell her anxiety. Her mind was full of images of her professor touching himself, wondering if he was thinking of her. Rolling onto her stomach and pressing her face against her pillow, she screamed out in frustration. Deciding that she needed fresh air, Bree threw her shoes back on and left her chambers. 

The late August air was warm against her skin once she had left the dungeons. She knew she could not travel far from the entrance of the castle, as she had to be back in the potion's classroom in less than forty minutes. Opting to just sit in the grass next to the main door, Bree sighed and rested her head against the warm stone wall. With her eyes shut she fell into a light sleep, until a voice woke her up.

"Johansen," the deep voice called out her name. Bree opened her eyes, but had to squint and use her hand to shield the sun to properly see the man standing before her. He had a bag in the same hand that had been stroking himself earlier. "Professor?" she was confused on why he was outside. 

"I had to go and pick up more Bicorn Horn since you found I was out." He sensed the unasked question that lingered in the air.

"Oh." she stood, stretched her legs, and dusted off the dirt on the back of her skirt. The pair walked back into the castle together, Snape led the way into the classroom. Remembering her book Bree headed towards the office "I forgot my book earlier," she stepped into the small room. She instantly saw the large black stain on the wall, "What happened in here?" she poked her head back out the door to look at her professor. Snape froze for a second, _s_ _hit does she know,_ he began to panic. He pushed past here into his office, "What are you talking about Johansen?" 

She pointed at the wall and was surprised when he sighed in relief. 

"Oh that."

"Yes that."

"I received a letter from the Headmaster explaining a new protocol and I seemed to have lost my anger," he lied. 

"Protocol?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"It seems like you need to control your urges," she commented as she turned to pick up her book.

"You may be right about that," _more than you will ever know._

\---

The week finished faster than Bree would have liked it to. Students were now piling into the Great Hall, students who just one year earlier were her classmates and now she was a teaching assistant. Dumbledore had informed her that for the feast she needed to be seated next to Severus. They were so busy the past week that neither had much time to think about the incident, but when they did their thoughts were full of guilt. Guilt for thinking of a student while he jacked off, guilt for watching her professor without him knowing. 

As the first years entered behind McGonagall the room fell silent. Bree always enjoyed watching the sorting ceremony, even if it was long and repetitive. She did her best to clap loudly for each and every student, unlike Snape whose hands only made an audible noise for those being sorted into Slytherin. It was exciting for Bree to know that in less than a day she would have met all of the first years. 

Once McGonagall reached the end of her list, Dumbledore stood to address the room. "Welcome," he continued his speech which was long and at times did not make sense. Bree was too busy scanning the room trying to find familiar faces when she heard her name being called. "We have a new face up here, in fact, just last year she was sitting right where you were. Miss Johansen will be assisting Professor Snape this year. Please welcome her," there was a small round of applause, but what caught her attention was a brown-haired boy at the Gryffindor table making an obnoxious _**whoop**_ noise. When a few of his friends joined in her face felt hot and she looked down at her empty plate.

"I see your brother is as energetic as ever," Snape said so only she could hear. She giggled and responded "Always so astute Professor." Severus did not like what her calling him that did to him. He felt perverted when those devious thoughts crossed his mind, which had happened more than once in the past week. 

\---

The first day of classes seemed to drag on. Bree had to listen to Snape talk about class syllabi for almost seven hours straight. Though she had enjoyed his introduction with the first years, having vivid memories of him giving the same speech his first year teaching (her second year). Listening to it now was not as scary as it was when she was twelve, in fact she was impressed with the poetry-like aspect of it. The only other interesting part of her day was having to interact with her brother and his friends. Snape had started that class with a long lecture directed at them about special treatment and how they would receive none. His words made her have to hide the smirk that she wore. 

During her brother's class she had opted to take a seat in the back corner of the room. About ten feet in front of her sat Jerad Donahue, one of her brother's oldest friends. He kept turning around to look at Bree _**Psst,**_ she looked at him with a confused look on her face. A piece of folded up scratch paper landed onto her lap and Jerad was facing the front of the class again. Glancing around to see if anyone was looking at her, she opened up the scrap and saw that it read "I feel sorry that you're stuck with him all year." Bree scoffed and threw the paper onto the desk in front of her. Before she knew what was happening a pale hand snatched the paper off of her desk. 

He read the note with an arched brow he rolled his eyes and stuffed it into his pocket, "Mr. Donahue causing trouble already? Hm. Shame. Looks like you are going to be stuck with me this Friday for detention." Bree heard some of the students stifling their laughter, while she noticed her brother Danny was making no attempt to quiet himself. "Quiet yourself Mr. Johansen," Snape shot at him. Bree rubbed her thumb and forefinger on her eyelids, _This is going to be a long year,_ she thought.

After Snape had dismissed the sixth-year students, Bree hesitantly approached him. "I'm sorry about my brother and his friends."

"I figured you were too smart to apologize for those idiots."

"Pardon?"

"Word of advice, you are only responsible for yourself. Do not drown yourself to save someone else," she would never know that he knew this better than anyone else.

"But what Jerad said was rude and I want you to know that I do not agree with what he said."

"Trust me Johansen what Mr. Donahue wrote was not even in the top ten of insults that have been thrown my way." His words made Bree feel sympathetic for him even if that was not his intention. 

\---

The second half of the school day was much more hectic, the second years got yelled at a total of five times in the span of their one hour class. There were a pair of red headed twins that reminded her of Danny, they did not shut up and they constantly tried to push Snape's buttons. She previously knew them as Bill and Charlie Weasley's (the former a year older and the latter a year behind her) little brothers, but now she knew their names: George and Fred. Bree had no idea how they did it, but they had released at least ten chocolate frogs into the classroom and she had to scurry around trying to catch them. 

The class of seventh years was strange for her, she had become friends with a few of the students and now she was their supervisor. It was awkward to say the least, she could no longer call her friend by her first name. Christine was now Miss. Brookshire and there could be no more weekend meet-ups with her, it would be inappropriate Bree told herself. 

By the time classes were over she was exhausted, opting out of dinner she entered her room and flopped onto her bed. Sleeping for a good four hours, she woke up at a quarter past ten somehow still tense from her first day of interacting with students. She exited her room, bag in hand and set out for some fresh air. Finding herself standing in the court-yard she pulled a small cartage from her purse. She pressed the cigarette between her lips and with the subtle flick of her wand, light it. Seeing as curfew was now enforced she felt fine smoking out in the open. 

She heard footsteps coming from around the corner and called out, "It's past curfew go back to your dorm." 

"I'm well aware of what time it is Johansen," it was Snape. She turned to look at him as he stepped closer to her. Once he was standing in the grass right next to her he spoke, "I didn't know you smoked." Pulling the cigarette out of her mouth and holding it in her left hand, "I don't."

"That is a wise decision," he took the cigarette from her hand, placed it between his fingers, and took a drag before throwing it to the ground and stomping it out. "I understand why you always seem so grumpy Professor. After one day I'm tired of them," she brushed her light auburn hair out of her eyes. "Grumpy? Hmph," he made the noise through his nose. "Follow me Johansen."

He brought her back to his office, "Wait here," he returned, presumably from his chambers, with two glasses and a big bottle of FireWhiskey. Bree had taken up occupancy on the dark leather couch instead of in the chair across from his desk. Pausing for a second, Snape decided to sit next to her. With her eyebrow raised she asked, "What's the occasion Professor?"

He tried not to notice the flirty tone in her voice, _She didn't mean it that way,_ his mind screamed at him. Pouring two big servings of the whiskey he handed her one of the glasses. "To Christmas Break, may it come here quickly."

His toast made her bust out laughing, leaning forward she inadvertently placed her hand on his knee to keep from falling over. Severus' eyes snapped down to where their two bodies connected, then back up to her face. She had stopped laughing and was trying to keep her eyes connected with his. The air seemed thick and Snape felt the need to clear his throat. Once he did and took a swig of his drink she removed her hand from his leg and leaned back into the arm of the couch, turning her body to face his. "To Christmas Break," she repeated and nearly downed her whole drink. 

They sat quietly for a minute or two before Bree stood "Goodnight Professor," and left the room. Severus looked at the large ink spot on the wall and was tempted to just vanish it, but chose against it. It was a reminder of his actions and would hopefully deter him from doing them again.


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a staff party.

**i thought that i was dreaming**

**when you said you loved me**

**the start of nothin'**

**i had no chance to prepare**

**i couldn't see you comin'**

_**ivy - frank ocean** _

* * *

The week had gone dreadfully slow as Snape would barely let Bree help in class, so she was forced to sit in the back of the class listening to lessons she had already learned years before. She had opted to bring her book with her on Friday, but her professor shot that down, "Johansen, are you being employed to read or to assist?" he asked her once the first class had been dismissed. _At least he didn't yell at me in front of the whole class,_ she mused to herself, _that has to be a good sign._ "Sorry Professor, I'm just not exactly sure what I'm supposed to learn from sitting her all day. I feel rather useless," she shut her book and stood from her seat. "You are supposed to observe me."

"I've done that for seven years sir."

"No, you listened to me teach."

"No sir, I believe I observed you." 

Severus had walked into his office and Bree followed close behind him. He took residence on the large leather chair behind his desk, and she had sat down on the sofa, leaning against the armrest closest to his desk. With his arms crossed over his chest he spoke, "Then tell me what you have observed."

Bree blinked a few times trying to gather her thoughts, "Well, when you give instructions for brewing you tend to stand at the front of the class, but when you are teaching about ingredients or history or the such you tend to walk up and down the rows of desks. And you take special care to not raise your voice, you seem to get more quiet when you give discipline, rather than yell," she continued to list all of the little things about him that she had catalogued in her brain. She took a long pause at the end of her speech, quirked her head and spoke, "You also," she blushed and looked away from his person. 

"Out with it."

"When you cut ingredients you use the pad of your thumb to wipe the knife clean." Bree was unsure of why she had said that, but when she looked back up to his face she he had one of his eyebrows raised, along with the edge of his mouth. He leaned forward and placed his elbows onto his desk and steepled his fingers together, lightly pressing his chin into where his fingers met, his eyes not leaving hers. "You can grade the beginning of the year assessments if you wish," he handed her a stack of papers, then he stood and left for the main classroom. She began to mark the first paper as she heard students begin to enter the class, she was thankful she got to stay in the office. 

\---

That evening there was a staff party to celebrate the first week of the semester being over. Bree was less than excited about attending the get-together, she was going to be the youngest one in attendance and she still thought as the staff as her superiors, not her equals and to be partying with them would be rather intimidating. After dinner she raced back to her room to get ready. She did not want to be over dressed, but there was always the risk of showing up too casual. In the back of her wardrobe she found a dress she would wear when her muggle grandparents would drag her to church on Christmas Eve, it was a dark blue color with a red lace trim. Pairing it with one of her nicer Ravenclaw blue capes would have to do. 

Leaving her room, she gave a nice greeting to Agatha and Richard who were still sitting in front of the bright fire in the portrait before heading up to the staff room. She was the last of the attendees to arrive, except for Fillius Flitwick whose short legs carried him into the room about four minutes after her. Mostly everyone was just wearing what they had taught in earlier that day; though a few were dressed up. Bree stuck to the edge of the room not starting any conversations herself, but a few of her old professors did speak to her very briefly. Hagrid had given her a glass of firewhiskey that she sipped on. 

She observed the people in the room for most of the night. Minerva was drinking with Sprout chatting about who know what, Sybil was offering to read palms (most denied her offer), and Hagrid and Flitwick were drunkenly singing tunes. Even Snape seemed to be having a good time chatting with Dumbledore. Bree felt out of place, like she was the only card in the deck facing down. Everyone had a distinguished personality, but she felt as if she had none. _Boring_. She had been called that many times in her life and never truly took offense to it, but now she wished to know how to stop being boring. Here she was at a party and she had no idea what to do with herself. _What an idiot,_ she scolded herself and took a swig.

After mentally yelling at herself for ten minutes to go and have some fun, she decided that an hour was an appropriate amount of time to make an appearance and to just leave. Every time she went out she found it impossible to get out of her head long enough to have fun. Her thoughts constantly swirled with, _No one wants you here just leave,_ and tonight was no exception. She entered the hallway and began to walk back to her room when she was stopped by an arm pulling on her wrist. Stammering backwards she looked at who had ahold of her, Snape. 

"You did not even speak to me tonight," he did not let go of her wrist. 

"I wasn't aware that you wanted me to."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I just figured you were tired of me being by your side all day. Just wanted to give you a break," she shrugged her shoulders and he dropped her wrist.

"A break from what?"

She shrugged against feeling very unsure of herself, "I don't know."

"You are a very smart girl Johansen, speak your mind."

"A break from me I suppose."

The pair started walking down to the dungeons. Bree expected Severus to stop walking once they reached the potions classroom, but he kept walking until they saw Agatha and Richard (both asleep) next to the dying fire. The portrait opened up and Bree turned to face Snape, "Tea?" her smile was wide. "That would be nice," he said and entered into her room. Bree directed him to sit on the small sofa as she prepared two cups of tea. She threw the long cape onto her bed and sat next to her old professor, "Here you are."

After a moment Snape picked up the book he had seen his pupil reading over the past week and flipped through the pages. "I finished it during lunch, shit ending." Bree spoke. Her foul language made Snape turn to her in surprise, "How did it end?" 

"Well it's about a crime duo and right as John was about to ask Joyce to marry him the police show up. There is a shoot-out and John dies."

"And you said your father bought this for you?"

"Yes he picked it up when he worked at an university in Texas. I'm not sure why he thought of me if I'm being honest, I'm not the 'crime' type. I like to read about what I can relate to, so I tend to pick rather boring books."

"I don't think you are boring," he leaned closer to her as their eyes met. 

She almost whispered, "Well then you don't know me well then," she tilted her chin up and it lightly tapped against his jaw. Only to prove to him that she was right in saying she was boring she quickly pulled away from him. Once she was half way to the restroom she turned to face him again "Goodnight Professor."


End file.
